


Something New

by Albino_Otaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, F/M, Femdom, Hetalia, Japan (Hetalia) - Freeform, Original Hetalia Character(s), Pegging, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sexual Experimentation, Strap-Ons, Submissive Japan (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Otaku/pseuds/Albino_Otaku
Summary: Japan agrees to experiment in the bedroom with his new girlfriend in order to bring them closer together.





	Something New

Kiku was nervous. As a young man, he had his fair share of longing desires. However, this was going to be his first true time exploring them, nonetheless with such a woman to guide the journey. You had only just started dating, a few weeks all together, which wasn't enough when going round about busy work schedules and life; but enough to know he was love sick. 

You were someone he had thought out of his league. Smart, funny and possessed those wicked eyes that left Kiku wondering what you were thinking constantly. With just the raise of one brow, he was weak in the knees and skin flushing red underneath his collared shirt.

Kiku bit his lip firmly, white teeth prominent against his now pale lips as discomfort flickers across his statuesque face. Red brushes along his cheeks from his exertion while his pale skin is a shade pink than normal, and you frown in concern.

“ Do you want me to stop?” You ask him, worry filtering through your voice as you continue to give him soothing touches along his torso, caressing down to the indented lines along his hip bone. His brow creases together, dark eyebrows meeting as he lets out another soft groan, almost whimper-like in its quietness.

“No, no. I want to do this.” He pants out, wincing slightly as you shift.

Running a hand along the skin of his abdomen, you murmur comforting words to him. Tone low and filled with warmth and love. At your featherlight touch, the muscles jump away, and he shudders before the movement causes him to let out a moan, the sound laced in a combination of both pain and reluctant pleasure.

You ran a finger down his torso, stopping just shy of his erection, Kiku shivered under your light, teasing touch. He looked so beautiful like this, spread out on the bed. The light cascading from the bedside lamp giving his fair skin a warm, inviting glow. You couldn't help but bend over his naked body for a taste of him; sucking gently on one of his nipples, rolling the other beneath the pad of your thumb until Kiku was panting, squirming in pleasure. 

Switching sides, you drew his other nipple into your mouth, teasing the rapidly hardening nub with the flat of your tongue to tear a soft moan from him.

“Have I ever told you that I love how sensitive you are?” You leaned back, admiring your work. 

Both of Kiku’s nipples hard, wet, pink; a faint flush spreading across his cheeks at your words. The rise and fall of his chest was heavier now, more noticeable as you dragged you fingertips through silken hair, and he shifted restlessly under you with a soft whine.

“You may have mentioned it,” He breathed out, already breathless from those simple acts.

You kiss a line down his stomach, his hips, then teasingly breathe over his crotch, admiring the weeping red before you stand up to lock your lips with his. He reciprocates desperately, clamping his hands on your hips to pull you closer to him. The need to have you touch him becoming more prominent from his whimpers when your touch leaves his skin.

Your eyes began drinking in his ephebus form before asking, “You look like you want to try something different”.

He swallowed. You weren’t wrong. His pulse sputtered as you bit your lip, glancing sidelong as warm hands flexed around his sensitive hips.

“Maybe,” Kiku muttered, “Do you have something in mind?”

Your smile became wicked as you leaned forward to kiss him again, cool hands stroking his growing clothed bulge in a gentle, reverent way. “I may… would you like to find out?”

He nods frantically, eager to move forward from the torturous pace. 

Poor boy was so needy, which was good because it was what you needed him to be right now. He watched as you shifted to the side of the bed, reaching underneath in search of what he assumes is the surprise you had in mind. It is only seconds until he heard your pleased hum and the grasp of an object did his curiosity piqued. 

When you lifted the strapped dildo Kiku’s cock twitched. Oh, God. He watched as you strapped the contraption snug around the hips, the sound of the elastic snapping against your thighs resonating through the room. He’d paled quite prettily when he’d seen the size of the dildo hanging between your legs, swallowing thickly.

You knew he had probably cursed himself for being too fervent when he’d said yes to you, particularly as you would never let him forget. Though the dildo was no bigger than Kiku himself, his eyes never left the plastic toy. 

With knees widening and back arching to present his twitching hole and balls to you, the former hungry and eager for your touch and your toy. It makes your mouth water a little and you gave in, lubing up your fingers and sliding the lubed hand between Kiku's thighs. Your slick finger traced a line from his balls, along the perineum and into the crack between his cheeks. Beginning to rub around his taut hole, getting him used to your finger back there and making him nice and lubricated before sliding a finger inside him.

Kiku let out a long sigh, almost a sound of relief, as slick fingers pushed into his ass until it was buried most of the way inside. Your fingers began exploring the walls of his tight hole gently, making sure to watch Kiku’s face for any signs of discomfort.

However, only the picture of pure ecstasy was painted across his naturally stoic face. His eyebrows knitted together, and eyes closed in concentration as your fingers began to explore deeper, applying pressure downward in search of a special gland. Even though your fingers desperately wanted to explore that sensitive spot, you knew it would have to wait until the main event if you ever wanted to go forward with your plans. 

The preparation continued for a second finger, then a third. Thoroughly making sure Kiku was properly stretched out and ready to use in order to take on what was in store for the night ahead.

"I want it," said Kiku, feeling he might not be able to hold back much longer with the fingering and overwhelming pressure building up in his lower belly. With a nod, you grip Kiku’s thighs and open them wide enough to comfortably sit between as you stroke the fake cock - eyes staring fixed onto his warm brown ones. 

Inch by inch, you slid the dildo into Kiku. He bit into the pillow he was hugging and let out a whine, grunting as you slid further and further in. When you bottomed out, Kiku let out the most beautiful moan. You were so stunned, you almost forgot to move. But, of course, you did. 

He arches up, shoulders trembling, as he moans out quietly, “More, please-!”, his hole taking you in so well that you grin and sigh out your pleasure. His body trembles under your palms as the pad of your thumbs push into his hips softly, admiring the slight bulge of his abdomen. 

You started gently, making sure he’d get used to the feeling of the dildo inside him. However, after some time, you notice Kiku writhing below you. His whimpers turn into heavy pants now, mouth agape in a silent scream as you start to pick up the pace. The toy rasps at his prostate with every thrust, your hips angled perfectly to hit it again and again until pre-cum drools out of his cock uncontrollably.

Hazy brown eyes roll into the back of his head and Kiku can’t stop the pornographic moans coming from his mouth, can’t stop the saliva from slipping from his parted lips.

Your thrusts become harder, faster, in time with your heavenly grip on his cock, slicking back and forth and squeezing. 

“I’m gonna-! Oh, please may I cum!” his eyes are glazed over, his mouth wet with drool and your kisses, but his face is clear with want. You grin, head dropping to steal a kiss from those sloppy lips, and you growl, “Cum for me.”

That order, that commanding tone, it all makes him hunch up as he lets go of his control. Kiku’s orgasm ruptures through him, sinking into his gut like a stone until he’s trembling with its force. 

You watch with wide eyes as he ejaculates streams of cum onto his chest and stomach, the thick white liquid slowly trickling down the reliefs of his abdomen. He threw his hips back, so your dildo was completely inside him, and you could swear you could almost feel the way he was clenching around it. Hell, even visually he was trembling quite a lot.

The whole time, you keep stroking him and rocking your hips gently until he lets out a pained sob and pushes at your chest gently. 

“No more, please no more. I can’t, oh god please.” He gasps out, voice croaking as his hands, normally so calm and in control, grasp at yours desperately. They’re clammy and trembling, causing you to grin as you look down at your fucked-out boyfriend.

Easing the strap out of him, you undo the straps from your hips and tug it off, carefully placing it back into the box. Leaning over him, you press a kiss to his elegant nose before catching his lips with your own, whispering constant thanks to him while having the biggest, dumbest beam on your face, you’re pretty sure it was all worth it.


End file.
